Incubation Day
by writestories315
Summary: Mac has a little surprise for Harm.


Title – Incubation Day

Authors Name - Carol

E-mail - –PG

Spoilers - none

Disclaimer – I do not own JAG. I'm too quacked-up to own it.

Author Notes-

1. Guess what y'all? This is not a "Blame Michi FF." It's a "Blame Sherry FF." (explained at the end)

2. MSOA Kitty beta-read this ducky and found every feather in place. And since the MSOA Kitty has some issues every now and then. I got smart and sent it to Michi. Thanks for your help, Girl.

3. This is part of the Sailor Series, by myself and Michi. You might want to stop by our sites and reread those before going any further.

4. More at the end. Trust me you want to read them.

* * *

**Sunday March 13, 2005**

**Rabb Residence**

**McLean, VA**

**3:15 PM**

Harm walked from the study and into the kitchen. He stopped at the table next to the kitchen doorway and smiled at the photo of him and Mac. It was taken on their wedding day. He just grinned as he recalled the magic of the day. It was hard to believe they had been married for just over two months. Everything about the day was perfect and so had the last two months.

He walked into the kitchen and got a coke out of the fridge, wondering where his wife had gone to. As he sat down at the table he could hear the garage door opening. "Think of the devil," he joked to himself.

A few minutes later the door from the garage to the kitchen opened and Mac walked in. "Hey."

"Hey." Harm smiled as Mac placed a bag on the table.

"Did you and Greg have fun playing basketball?" Mac asked as she hung her coat on the wall hook.

"Yeah, he's got a mean jump shot, but I showed him who was boss."

Mac looked carefully at her husband. "So he beat ya'?"

"43 to 38."

Mac sat down in the kitchen chair next to Harm. "Now would that be the second or third game?"

"Fifth. I'm getting a little old to be playing with someone ten years younger then me."

Mac cocked an eyebrow. "You think so, Honey?"

"If you're not nice to me, I won't be nice to you tonight," Harm joked.

"I'm always nice to you, and I was very nice to you this morning if I recall."

Harm's joking grin turned into one with a hint of lust. "Yeah, this morning was very nice. Any chance I might get another morning like that?"

"There's a high chance," Mac said as she took a box out of the bag that she had placed on the table.

"What did you buy?" Harm asked.

Mac opened the box and pulled out two cupcakes decorated with balloons. "Cupcakes. Want one?"

"Sure," Harm said taking one of the cupcakes. "What's the occasion?"

"My favorite sailor's birthday," Mac said before taking a bite of the cupcake.

Harm thought for a second. "I thought Donald Duck's birthday was June 9."

"It is."

"Then why are we celebrating his birthday day two months beforehand?" Harm asked, finding himself wondering how his beautiful wife's mind worked.

"Well, I did some research. Donald was born on June 9, since that was when he debuted in the Silly Symphony cartoon 'The Wise Little Hen.' But we need to think back to the day his egg was laid," Mac told Harm

Harm took a bite of his cupcake. "I'm listening."

Mac took a breath. "Okay, it takes the average duck egg to incubate for 28 day before it will hatch. From there it takes approximately 60 days for the duckling to learn how to fly. So by adding 60 plus 28 your result is 88. Thereby subtracting 88 from June 9, your result is March 13. So if today is the day that Donald Duck was laid, today is also his birthday." Mac paused. "But then we could also count February 7, 1938 as his birthday, too."

"Why?" Harm asked, still trying to wrap his mind around the math Mac had just explained to him.

"Well, that was the day that his comic strip was first published in newspapers. But it happened 4 years after 'The Wise Little Hen,' so it really doesn't count."

Harm was silently for a minute. "So today is the day that Donald Duck's egg was laid."

"Yes." Mac smiled.

"And he wasn't a fully grown duck until June 9."

"Yes."

Harm stared at his wife for a second. "You do know that most people would consider this Donald Duck thing of yours a tad bit insane."

"I know." Mac finished eating her cupcake. "But you find it endearing."

"That I do, I really enjoy getting you out of your Donald Duck PJ's too," Harm said giving her a kiss on her neck.

Mac chuckled. "You're not the only one who enjoys that."

"But you know, I'm wondering if there is something else going on here."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Harm paused. "We didn't celebrate this last year."

Mac nodded. "True, but this year we have a reason to."

"Really. And what would that reason be?"

"Well, you have something very important to Donald Duck now."

"I do?" Harm questioned as he finished his cupcake.

Mac took a deep breath. "Yep."

"And what would that be?" Harm asked.

"Well today is the day that Donald Duck entered the world and it's also." Mac paused and looked in her husband eyes. "It's also the day you get to meet your baby."

Harm stared at Mac in total confusion. "My baby?"

Mac smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Slowly the words reached Harm's brain and he pulled Mac to him and kissed her soundly. As he broke the kiss he looked into her eyes. "You're pregnant?"

"About seven weeks." Mac grinned and meet his lips for another kiss.

Harm's hand moved down to Mac's stomach and rested where his baby was slowly developing. "When did you find out?"

"Friday, when I went to lunch without you. I went to the doctor. I wanted to tell you in an interesting way. And this was all I could come up with." Mac chuckled.

Harm just grinned at her. "It was perfect." He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mac said before their lips meet in a soft and sweet kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**More AN's**

1. This is a "Blame Sherry FF," because Sherry e-mailed me "Happy Donald Duck Birthday Day...He's 71 today..." Then Michi got involved by saying "It's Ducky's birthday? Hey, where's the HB FF? I thought it was your tradition," So now I'm sitting here thinking this is a "Blame Michi FF," but since Sherry started it…..we blame her. (I love you both for this one.)

2. The duck hatching and growth information came from a wesite I found, but woulnd't let me show y'all the link

3. The Donald Duck information came from these two sites and won't let me show tehm to y'all either.

4. Now for me everyday is Donald Duck day…. "The Duck rules, the mouse drools."


End file.
